


The Woes of Being Famous

by ughdotcom



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: ADHD Jack Harkness, Alternate Universe - Actors, Aromantic Asexual Doctor (Doctor Who), Aromantic Doctor (Doctor Who), Autistic Doctor (Doctor Who), Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, M/M, Nonbinary Doctor (Doctor Who), Other, Pansexual Rose Tyler, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Getting Together, Queerplatonic Relationships, Social Media, Trans Rose Tyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: They never meant for Doctor Who to get this far, but best friends Rose Tyler and Jack Harkness aren't going to back down just because Tumblr loves their show. They're ready for anything. Including anything that can happen with each other and the other actor they work with, The Doctor Smith. They think.
Relationships: Jake Simmonds/Mickey Smith, Martha Jones/Original Female Character(s), Queerplatonic Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble/Rose Tyler, Queerplatonic Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Woes of Being Famous

_ Doctor Who _ had started out as a joke between friends. Rose Tyler and Jack Harkness had met in college, and when they graduated, Rose moved out of the flat with Jackie and into a flat with Jack. He was a flirt, but they had agreed long ago they weren’t a good romantic match.

They had bonded over a shared desire to be actors, despite the fact that neither one had much chance of ever getting into the industry. Rose was an openly trans woman, and Jack had fucked too many famous people to count.

_ Doctor Who _ had started as a comic book idea that Jack had when he had hyperfixated on comics. When the hyperfixation had dyed down, he and Rose had still been into the idea. And then they met The Doctor.

The Doctor was like a dream come true to them. An actual actor, who befriended them casually, and then agreed that if they ever made  _ Doctor Who _ he’d play The Doctor.

“After all,” he had joked, “the names can’t be a coincidence.”

So when they finally made a decision, they put up a green screen and started making props. They were friends with the theater crew at the college and high school, so they could get extras, and Rose was good at SFX makeup.

Finally they just had to hope that The Doctor wasn’t joking. He wasn’t. In fact, he seemed overjoyed to be working on their project. And with his help, and with the help of his manager, Sarah Jane Smith, they managed to get their show published on an actual platform, and filmed with higher quality stuff, instead of YouTube and discount video cameras and props.

And that was how they ended up with one of the most successful shows.  _ Doctor Who _ had blown up on Tumblr almost immediately, probably because The Doctor had become a pretty famous actor on the social media site, due to the fact he was out as nonbinary and aroace, and even chosen a name palatable to cis people.

The plot of  _ Doctor Who _ was simple: The Doctor (played by The Doctor Smith) traveled through space and time with his companion Rose (Rose Tyler) and boyfriend Jack (Jack Harkness).

There were a few things that had to be cleared up almost as soon as the show was released.

  1. The reason The Doctor’s name matched his character was conconcidence
  2. The reason that Rose and Jack were named Rose and Jack was because the show had always been a shameless self insert.
  3. The Doctor had not objected to playing a panromantic man, although it was made clear the character was ace.



And another fact, only important to The Doctor: He and Sarah Jane weren’t related. It was a coincidence, so if people could  _ stop asking _ .

* * *

docjack-shipper-666:

Okay the new episode was really good? The message about trans rights made by a show with two of the main characters played by trans people? And the special effects are getting better, I wonder if an actual studio has picked them up yet. Like, they would be an amazing money revenue thing, all of Tumblr is obsessed.

|

|

|

legally-frog:

Isn’t tumblr worth negative money?

#also can you please not put this in the trans tags #I love Dr Who too but not everyone does #please #Doctor Who

* * *

Jack laughed as he scrolled through tumblr. It had been his new obsession, seeing all his mutuals freak out about  _ Doctor Who _ without knowing that he  _ was _ Jack. Rose called it mean, The Doctor called it funny.

The group was collapsed on the couch in Jack and Rose’s flat, The Doctor leaning against the armrest, legs in Rose’s lap, who was sitting with her feet up on the ottoman. Jack leaned against Rose’s shoulder as he went through Tumblr.

“Ew another bitch.” he muttered, blocking them. “Luckily not someone I follow, they were giving them a lecture.”

“What did they say?” The Doctor asked.

“Rude things about you bening aro and playing love interest to me, omnisexual. It was dismissive of identities other than gay and straight, as well as being completely exclusionist.” he groaned. “Do you think people will follow me when I reveal myself just to see that I’ve blocked them?”

“If you blocked them they shouldn’t be watching our show.” Rose complained.

“True.” Jack said, smiling at her.

“Do you have the next script written?” she asked.

“We’ve filmed all of these season’s episodes.” Jack said.

“Oh yeah. I forgot that it wasn’t like my YouTube show with Mickey.”

“How’s your boyfriend anyway?” The Doctor asked.

“Well, he’s not my boyfriend for one thing. He’s dating some anarchist named Jake. He’s pretty cool, if not bleached blond.” Rose gave Jack a look, and he knew she was referring to his blond phase.

“I still think I got more dick when I was blond.” Jack said, elbowing her.

“You can keep tabs on that?” The Doctor asked. “Also, the finale is in two weeks. Sarah Jane wants us to go out with her, but we can stay in next week for it.”

Rose groaned. “I hate going out places. Especially fancy places. Most places it doesn’t matter, but in fancy places I’m either groped or called names.”

Jack patted her arm sympathetically. “About that, how goes the job in the shop now that you’re recognizable.”

“I’m banned from giving autographs during my shift.” Rose said, absolutely earnestly.

“Break the rules.” The Doctor said, and his tone made it clear he was only somewhat joking.

“Not until Jack is a reliable source of income.”

“There’s just no job that can contain this much sexy.” Jack replied.

“Find one, we’re barely getting by on income from the shop and  _ Doctor Who _ . We’re lucky that we  _ can _ get income from the show. The flat isn’t cheap, even with The Doctor paying 25 percent of the rent.” she left just enough joking her tone for him to know that, while she was serious, she didn’t mean anything bad by it and that he could keep freeloading while he looked for a job. She had mastered the right tones so that it didn’t trigger too much of his RSD, while she could still scold him.

“I can pay more.” The Doctor offered. “I have the money, and landlords suck.”

“We’re good, Doctor, I just need Jack to chip in.” she assured him. “Now, plans for the first part of the finale. If we have to go out with Sarah Jane, we deserve a good night in. Can you get alcohol?” she looked directly at The Doctor to convey that, yes, she meant the one with good money. “We can get some take away and have a good night.”

“Sounds great!” Jack said, bouncing back.

“Allons-y!” The Doctor crowed, making them laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask why The Doctor is named The Doctor it's because he's nonbinary

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this (https://gender-snatched.tumblr.com/post/637383494845202432/gender-snatchedjack-hmm-bad-news-straights-are) post from my tumblr


End file.
